I am a Monster: Rise of the Guardians
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Warning, rating might change, also vampire myth changed aswell. Adaptation of the series that crossovers with Rise of the Guardians, Coraline and Paranorman. After Mavis and Johnny traveled around the world, Mavis visits her mother's castle for the first time after she died. Then went to live with Johnny in his hometown. But mysterious things happen there. Creepy things.


**Based on Hotel Transylvania from Sony Animation. Guest starring also Norman from Paranorman.**

**I am a Monster.**

**Story and concept character Daphne Basil by Riddle Glitch.**

**Rise of the Guardians.**

Traveling around the world, Johnny and Mavis were.

They soon ended there.

-Mavis' point of view.-

This is it, my mother's castle on Paris.

After all those places we visited.

Then Johnny surprised me.

This is where my mother died.

Looking up at the burned painting of her on the wall, Johnny gently wrapped a arm around my shoulder.

"Never been in this place before."

"Well...you at least deserve to be back here and say goodbye to your mother I assume." Johnny responded.

"Thanks Johnny." I smiled and he smiled.

"Why don't you try and talk to her?"

"No I don't think so, she can't hear me." I answered, gently wipping a tear away from my eye.

"Well guess I'll begin then. Hi Miss Dracula! You might not know me but I'm Johnny, Mavis' boyfriend."

"Johnny." I called out, he was making a fool out of himself, kinda.

"Just met your husband too, amazing guy, you chose well huh? It was a instant Zing!"

Chuckled softly.

"Come on."

Sighing softly I finally spoke a loud.

"Hi mom...this is Mavis."

"Sorry for not being here before...dad didn't want to bring me here, he build this Hotel, it's called Hotel Transylvania."

"Amazing place!" Johnny added.

"Wanted to keep me safe...from humans. Because since you died, he fear they might back to us. Don't blame him, you know him probably much better than me but he was scared, but I met Johnny!"

"And he's my Zing." I smiled, holding hands with Johnny.

"Just wish you actually here to meet him." Tears began dripping down my eyes and Johnny noticed.

Finally I broke myself there. Johnny holded me tightly as I finally mourned for my mother.

We stayed there for a while before I finally calmed down.

"Gotta go now mom, I'll keep coming don't worry. Please, forgive me."

"She probably does Mavis, calm down."

Nodded and soon we left.

We then moved on to Hawee wee. Last stop, we have been running all over the world, Johnny and me are about to live together after this trip is over.

"Whoa! I thought you vampires couldn't be on the sun!" Johnny commented as I walked around the beach, in a swimsuit.

"Found out I'm not like dad, he made the whole issue famous cause he has this condition, he doesn't handles being exposed to the sun."

"What else ain't real?" Johnny asked with a laugh as we walked around the beach.

"Garlic. I ate lasagne!" I admited.

"Haha! Then you can't die of a stab in the heart right?"

"Oh no, are you kidding? Who wouldn't die of that?"

"Then it means some things are actually true."

"Guess."

"What about not appearing on a mirror?"

"Do I look like the Invisible Man to you?" I laughed softly, there are a lot of things that the human beings exagerated.

"The most important thing then?"

"No we don't feed on humans actually."

"That's good to hear."

"Scaredy cat!" I teased as I gently hitted his shoulder lightly.

"Haha well I had to make sure."

"So why do now a day you're called Illusionists?"

When Johnny asked me that I responded.

"We might not be like the Folklore you all invented. But we do use magic, we hide ourselves, our real selves in a human look."

"I see."

"This body you see is actually small compared how I actually look." I smiled.

"Huh?"

"You don't want to see that." I teased.

"Well you now got me curious." Johnny chuckled.

"Maybe at night." I gently leaned and kissed Johnny, we finally stopped at this spot and as we kissed we took a seat on the sand and lay after breaking that passionate kiss for a while.

"It was a good trip right?"

"Yeah...the best." I added.

Unfortunately it was about to end, we would soon take our flight back to Johnny's city, he had to get back to work or else he'll go broke.

Visiting my mother's castle and now where she met my father was great.

When we finally arrived to Johnny's place, this was a huge step, dad already knows I'm going to live with Johnny.

"Hey wanna go and see a movie?"

"Sure." I answered. We went to this place called The Guardian Theatre, when we got in line for the tickets.

Then I noticed a sign that sayed that kids could watch movies for free in the morning. "That was nice I guess."

Smiled to myself, there weren't any kids at this time, it was kinda late. Then Johnny called out.

"May you call your supervisor? Have a membership here and I just want to speak to her a little?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I get free tickets on the classics." Johnny winked.

"Miss Basil, Johnny is here." The ticket lady called and then a attractive woman came into view, I looked at my side to Johnny, you better not be staring at her boobs.

"Hi there where were you?" The long light brown haired woman asked.

"Went to Romania and met so much wonderful people!"

"I see." The woman replied.

"I'm sorry, this is Mavis met her there, Mavis meet Daphne, ever since I remember she has been here on this theatre."

"Nice to meet you." I gently hand shaked Daphne and she smiled, did I imagined things? Did her blue eyes just changed to purple?

Maybe I'm just tired.

"Didn't saw any vampires there?" Daphne chuckled.

"Haha, no." Johnny and me laughed nervously.

"Anyway, your membership is still active Johnny you don't have anything to worry about."

"Good. Two tickets for Psycho by Alfred Hitchock please."

"Psycho?" I asked.

"You'll love this movie is a classic."

"I guess."

"Thanks Daphne, it was good seeing you again." Johnny told and we made our way towards the candy zone.

-End of Mavis' point of view.-

Far away from the theatre, the police in this certain house.

There was a crime scene.

A young man named Norman went into the house, it looked rather frightening.

As he made his way towards were the bodies were. Norman closed his eyes, he could hear voices.

Not the ones from the police but the voices that were trapped after the tragedy occurred.

Then Norman was in the bedroom.

Horrifying scene.

One of the victims, the woman, was on bed, her expression, was like she was screaming.

Then Norman noticed on the closet, there was the male victim, holding what looked to be a canister?

Approaching the victim, he could hear more voices and found himself curious of what is in the canister.

"Hey no! Don't touch it!"

But it was too late, Norman explored what was in there.

There was nothing...but the sound of screams.

Lights began go out and return like if the sound of screams trapped in the cannister suddenly messed with the electricity.

After that Norman was quick to close the damn thing.

"Whoa, was that a scream?!" Norman asked shocked.

"It's always like this."

"This is...sick."

The police then asked.

"Well are you the one that Bureau sent to help investigate this case?" They were rather surprised, Norman was so young.

"Oh right...Norman, pleased to meet you."

"Unfortunately under this circumstances."

Norman gulped and nodded.

"This is guy calls himself Nightmare."

"Why?"

"On a occasion, a letter was sent to the media. Before all this it was just an urban legend, you know, Monsters that crawled to your bed and scare you?"

"This guy turned a legend to a sick game."

"Thing is this guy targets adults, always with kids, has left a lot of orphans since all this mess began."

Then Norman could hear a whisper.

"Please help us."

After that Norman tried to ignore the noises and asked.

"Why the cannister?"

"Had been leaving this cannisters in every scene, they're all screams of the victims of using high techonology.

"The porpouse?"

"Sorry but you're the Bureau Agent shouldn't you know?"

"Oh right...sorry I'll need a moment alone while I take a look at the scene, may I also ask for the files of the previous cases, will help me build a profile."

"Right on, just be sure to help us catch this guy, when he left that letter on the newspaper, he described himself like a Monster."

"Consistent with narcissistic personality, and probably suffering from delusions."

"Don't want to think this legend is actually true." Norman nodded and then he was left alone.

-Mavis point of view.-

Arriving home we were laughing and joking.

"Man was that movie crazy good!" I told.

"Knew you would like it."

"Makes me think that monsters don't always look frightening huh?"

"Psycho!" Johnny laughed.

So then we went, right to his room, we would sleep together. It's not like it's the first time, but this was Johnny's bed.

Then I leaned and kissed Johnny, gently pushed him to the bed and whispered.

"Hey Mavis, I dunno but I suddenly felt greatly scared."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Then we went to sleep together for the first time.


End file.
